conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rhodesia
Uh, don't I control Zimbabwe? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It was just an idea, I'll make it indpendent. -Sunkist- 03:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. Just checking. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) If this is going to be independent, please create a Michael Shepherd (Sunkist) page so people don't confuse the two. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Anglo-renaming project list *COUNTRIES = PROVINCES **Zimbabwe = South Albert **Zambia = North Albert **Malawi = Mereland **Mozambique becomes two provinces ***North = New Lowland ***South = Sunder **Madagascar = New Ayr **Outlying Indian Ocean Islands = The Outerisles *SETTLEMENTS **South Albert ***Salisbury (remains same) ***Bulawayo = Oxengate *GEOGRAPHICAL FEATURES **RIVERS ***Zambezi River = River Albert ***Limpopo River = River Strongfall **LAKES ***Lake Malawi = Lake Mere ***Lake Itechi Techi = Lake Livingstone ***Manyeke Lake = Lake Goldsetter ***Lake Bangweulu = Lake Honeypot ***Lake Mweru = Lake Corner (name only used in Rhodesia) ***Lake Mweru Wantipa = Lake Ness ***Lake Tanganyika = Lake Crest (name only used in Rhodesia) ***Lake Kariba = Lake Hartley ***Lake Cahora Bassa = Lake Midhearth ***Lake Chilwa = Lake Rhodes ***Lake Chiuta = Lake Drake ***Lake Ihotry = Lake McElvain General information for project needs *GOVERNMENT **CURRENT PARLIAMENT: 22ND, 334 MEMBERS **COMPOSITION: ***GOVERNMENT ****Labour Party of Rhodesia 174 (52.10%) ***OPPOSITION ****Conservative Party of Rhodesia 97 (21.04%) ****Progressive Party of Rhodesia 28 (8.38%) ****Traditionalist Party of Rhodesia 25 (7.49%) ****Green Party of Rhodesia 10 (2.99%) *ADMINISTRATIVE SUBDIVISIONS **NORTH ALBERT (from Zambia) HQ = Nesterling, Valeshire {Pop = 8,049,431} ***Crestershire (from Northern) HQ = Moorham {Pop = 178,204} ***Cornershire (from Luapula) HQ = Milfort {Pop = 204,402} ***New Yorkshire (from Munchinga) HQ = Foxter {Pop = 98,775} ***Saddleshire (from Eastern) HQ = Daleton {Pop = 128,214} ***Doncashire (from Central) HQ = New Doncaster {Pop = 3,006,761} ***Valeshire (from Lusaka) HQ = Nesterling {Pop = 1,504,249} ***Coppershire (from Copperbelt) HQ = Goldbush {Pop = 2,585,456} ***Westershire (from Northwestern) HQ = New Somerton {Pop = 134,029} ***Sageshire (from Western) HQ = Hallbury {Pop = 109,244} ***Cableshire (from Southern) HQ = Suffwick {Pop = 100,097} **SOUTH ALBERT (from Zimbabwe) HQ = Salisbury, Tateland {Pop = 3,259,890} ***Tatelandshire (from Mashonaland) HQ = Salisbury {Pop = 2,250,391} ***Midlandshire (from Midlands, Masvingo, and Manicaland) HQ = Camberley {Pop = 246,255} ***Tweedshire (from Matabeleland) HQ = Oxenfort {Pop = 763,244} **MERELAND (from Malawi) HQ = Keyton, Warmshire {Pop = 999,529} ***Estershire (from North) HQ = Littlepond {Pop = 252,770} ***Warmshire (from Central) HQ = Keyton {Pop = 134,345} ***Harthamshire (from South) HQ = Hartham {Pop = 612,414} **NEW LOWLAND (from North Mozambique) HQ = New Dundee, Sheepleshire {Pop = 5,112,921} ***Farshire (from Cabo Delgado) HQ = Mystmill {Pop = 106,284} ***Endershire (from Niassa) HQ = Warblet {Pop = 528,245} ***Ayldshire (from Nampula) HQ = Tabbington {Pop = 2,603,119} ***Sheepleshire (from Zambezia) HQ = New Dundee {Pop = 1,875,273} **SUNDERLAND (from South Mozambique) HQ = Abbey, Fifeshire {Pop = 8,996,726} ***Duffershire (from Tete) HQ = Kindling {Pop = 147,834} ***Darlingshire (from Sofala) HQ = Swaith {Pop = 1,153,452} ***Alebuffshire (from Manica) HQ = Oathkeep {Pop = 234,966} ***Owldeshire (from Gaza) HQ = Rutherfort {Pop = 104,220} ***New Orkneyshire (from Inhmabane) HQ = Nobleshore {Pop = 753,051} ***Fifeshire (from Maputo) HQ = Abbey {Pop = 6,603,203} **NEW AYRLAND (from Madagascar) HQ = Wilsonburgh, Thistleshire {Pop = 6,741,730} ***Burringshire (from Antsiranana and Mahajanga) HQ = Hornley {Pop = 649,002} ***Thistleshire (from Antananarivo and Toamasina) HQ = Wilsonburgh {Pop = 3,987,035} ***Dandleshire (from Fianarantsoa) HQ = Trotten {Pop = 1,397,844} ***Keelshire (from Toliara) HQ = Hardcastle {Pop = 707,849} **OUTERISLES HQ = Greatcross, Channelshire {Pop = 249,007} ***Channelshire (from Glorioso Islands, Comoros, Mayotte, Jaun de Nova Islands) HQ = Greatcross {Pop = 126,079} ***Norrshire (from Seychelles, North Glorioso) HQ = Queenley {Pop = 1,249} ***New Shetshire (from Mauritius, Reunion, Rodrigues) HQ = Sipsing {Pop = 121,394} ***Isleshire (from British Indian Ocean Territory) HQ = Egham {Pop = 285} Government institutions *Monarchy **Lead by Queen Elizabeth II as Head of the Commonwealth **Office for the Monarch **Office for Royal Institutions of Rhodesia *Parliament **Legislative Assembly of the Parliament, 334 Members of Parliament, 1 Prime Minister, 1 Governor General **Parliamentary Committee ***For Hearing ***For Defence ***For Services ***For the Treasury ***For Constitution ***For Monarchy ***For Affairs ****Subcommittee of Foreign Affairs ****Subcommittee of Home Affairs **Parliamentary Services ***Security Service ****Office for Law Codification, Correction, and Constitutionality *****Lower Office for Parliamentary Litigation *****Lower Office for Government Investigation ****Office for Civil Investigation ****Office for Criminal Investigation ****Office for Constitutional Investigation ****Office for State Security *****Lower Office for Royal Security *****Lower Office for Government Security *****Lower Office for Special Security ***Military Service ****Her Majesty's Rhodesian Armed Forces *****Royal Rhodesian Army *****Royal Rhodesian Navy *****Royal Rhodesian Air Force ****Her Majesty's Rhodesian Territorial Defence Forces ***Treasury Service ****Office for Citizen Taxation ****Office for Commercial Taxation ****Office for the Treasury *****Lower Office for Treasury Investigation *****Lower Office for Treasury Allocation ****Office for the Royal Mint *Prime Minister **Office of the Prime Minister ***Lower Office for the Estate of the Prime Minister ***Lower Office for the Management of the Prime Minister **Cabinet of Ministers ***Ministry of Health ****Office for Regional Institution Management *****Lower Office for North Albert *****Lower Office for South Albert *****Lower Office for Mereland *****Lower Office for New Lowland *****Lower Office for Sunderland *****Lower Office for New Ayr *****Lower Office for the Outerisles ****Office for Regional Emergency Service Management *****Lower Office for North Albert *****Lower Office for South Albert *****Lower Office for Mereland *****Lower Office for New Lowland *****Lower Office for Sunderland *****Lower Office for New Ayr *****Lower Office for the Outerisles ****Office for Disease and Wellness Management *****Lower Office for Hazardous Studies *****Lower Office for Disease Containment ****Office for Public Sanitation Management ***Ministry of Education ****Office for Regional Institution Management *****Lower Office for North Albert *****Lower Office for South Albert *****Lower Office for Mereland *****Lower Office for New Lowland *****Lower Office for Sunderland *****Lower Office for New Ayr *****Lower Office for the Outerisles ****Office for Education Standardization ****Office for General Certification of Education *****Lower Office for Assessment Creation, Printing, and Distribution *****Lower Office for General Education Level Studies ****Office for Supply Acquisition and Distribution ****Office for Educator Certification and Resource Services ***Ministry of Welfare ****Office for Regional Institution Management *****Lower Office for North Albert *****Lower Office for South Albert *****Lower Office for Mereland *****Lower Office for New Lowland *****Lower Office for Sunderland *****Lower Office for New Ayr *****Lower Office for the Outerisles ****Office for Welfare Subsidy Management and Services ****Office for Housing Development and Management ****Office for Employment Opportunity and Certification ****Office for Administration Management and Services *****Lower Office for Necessity Acquisition and Distribution ****Office for Welfare Standards Studies ***Ministry of Infrastructure ****Office for Transportation *****Lower Office for Railways ******Railway Traffic Control Department ******Locomotive Safety and Standards Department ******Railway Licencing Department *****Lower Office for Roadways ******Road Traffic Control Department ******Automotive Safety and Standards Department ******Automotive Licencing Department *****Lower Office for Airways ******Air Traffic Control Department ******Aviation Safety and Standards Department ******Aviation Licencing Department *****Lower Office for Seaways ******Sea Traffic Control Department ******Vessel Safety and Standards Department ******Vessel Licencing Department ****Office for Electricity *****Lower Office for Plant Management *****Lower Office for National Grid Management ****Office for Water *****Lower Office for Pipeline Management ****Office for Urban Planning and Zoning *****Lower Office for Urban Development Management *****Lower Office for Settlement Certification *****Lower Office for Address Standards ***Ministry of Commerce ****Office for Commercial Licence Services *****Lower Office for Sale of Illicit Goods Services *****Lower Office for Commercial Permit Services ****Office for Chartered Company Management *****Lower Office for Board Member Appointment ****Office for Government Investment Services ****Office for Agriculture and Commercial Fishing ****Office for Forestry, Mining, and Extraction ****Office for Hospitality and Tourism Services ****Office for Industrial and Commercial Affairs ***Ministry of the Home ****Office for Regional Institution Management *****Lower Office for North Albert *****Lower Office for South Albert *****Lower Office for Mereland *****Lower Office for New Lowland *****Lower Office for Sunderland *****Lower Office for New Ayr *****Lower Office for the Outerisles ****Office for the Census and Demographic Studies ****Office for Marriage Services ****Office for Birth and Death Services ****Office for Civil Records Services ****Office for Building and Commercial Safety Services ***Ministry of Foreign Affairs ****Office for State Embassy and Consulate Services ****Office for Immigration and Naturalization Services ****Office for Customs Services ****Office for Policy Statement Services ****Office for State Recovery and Investigative Services ***Ministry of Justice ****Office for Regional Constabularies *****Lower Office for North Albert ******County-level Constabulary Departments *****Lower Office for South Albert ******County-level Constabulary Departments *****Lower Office for Mereland ******County-level Constabulary Departments *****Lower Office for New Lowland ******County-level Constabulary Departments *****Lower Office for Sunderland ******County-level Constabulary Departments *****Lower Office for New Ayr ******County-level Constabulary Departments *****Lower Office for the Outerisles ******County-level Constabulary Departments ****Office for Incarceration and Punishment *****Lower Office for Facility Management *****Lower Office for Off-Site Punishment ****Office for Regional Magistrate Management ***Ministry of Culture and Recreation ****Office for Regional Institution Management *****Lower Office for North Albert *****Lower Office for South Albert *****Lower Office for Mereland *****Lower Office for New Lowland *****Lower Office for Sunderland *****Lower Office for New Ayr *****Lower Office for the Outerisles ****Office for National Parks *****Lower Office for National Park Ranger Services *****Lower Office for National Park Ecological Maintenance Services ****Office for Listed Buildings ****Office for Public Cultural Institutions ****Office for Religious Affairs ****Office for Cultural Affairs ****Office for Hunting and Recreation Fishing ****Office for Sports Management ****Office for Community Ordinance Services